


The Last Light

by KaliTracer



Series: Kingsman Prompts [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experiences, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has to just talk Roxy through a basic office building, which explains nothing as to why he hates every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roxy/Merlin #44- “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

Merlin once had to talk Eggsy and Harry through a eight-level underground complex which had had at least two separate air ventilation systems plus three access stairwells that only went up or down one level- all of which had not been on the schematics. They had been in and out in under two hours. He hadn’t even broken a sweat.

This, of course, did not explain why there was sweat all along the back of his neck and around his brow simply because he was trying to guide Roxy out of a ten-story office building that’s default layout involved cubicles. 

Except for the fact that she’d been in the building for almost four hours now.

“Fuck, fuck,” she whispered out, the comms catching it even though it was clear it wasn’t really meant for anyone to hear. Merlin typed a bit faster.

“Show me the door, I need you to open the access panel,” he requests.

Hands come into view, shaking and covered in blood, but she does what he asks.

“Fuck,” she mutters again, and the view goes down as she looks at her side again. Merlin nearly vomits, but manages to not to before the urge truly strikes him.

“Lancelot,” he says.

“Shh, I know,” she says, and then he can tell she has to lean against the wall to readjust the makeshift bandage. Blood has soaked through the wads of paper towels and Roxy hisses as she pulls it aside to see that the damn thing has started bleeding again.

“Lancelot!” Merlin exclaims, catching a glimpse of a guard moving down at the end of the hall. Her head shoots up, and she raises her gun, only for the chamber to click when she squeezes the trigger. The guard must react to the gun, because he draws his own sidearm, shooting at her as she launches herself behind the closest barrier- a cubicle.

She groans, camera moving in a blur as she rolls into a crouch. Merlin scoots forward in his seat, studying every inch of the camera view.

“Lancelot, you have to move,” he barks out without thinking. He watches as she reloads her gun, hands trembling and slipping to get the eject button pressed for the magazine.

“Move, Lancelot,” he orders. “He won’t be the only one on this level. You’ll have to go to the other staircase and access-”

He gets cut off when she stands and turns from the cubicle-shooting and killing the guard who had been moving toward her.

“Merlin…bloody hell,” she swears again, and he can’t hold it against her. The gunshot wound to her side bleeds all down the trousers of her suit as she looks at it again. 

“I need the code,” Roxy says, going back to the access panel. Merlin types away, sending the necessary code to her mobile device which she can plug into the bastard thing. 

Once through that door, there is another gun fight with four guards coming down. Roxy tears through them, knocking heads into walls, shooting one in the neck to put him down. By the end, Merlin notes that she’s lost her gun down the stairwell and only has the sidearms from the deceased men. 

“I’m almost there,” she says, and then moans out, slamming hard into the wall before sliding down to sit on the steps. 

“Lancelot!” he shouts. “You have to get up! Get up now!” 

“Darling,” she says, and it’s in that tone that says he forgot to turn on the laundry or left his towel on the bathroom floor. He swallows around the lump in his throat. 

“I broke the heel of my boot,” Roxy states. “There really is no need for the yelling.”

“I apologize, love,” he admits. 

“I’m going to be fine,” she says, standing, though hobbling a bit. “I should be home for dinner.”

“I’ll cook whatever you want,” he says, jumping at the chance to do something for her. 

“I’m surviving one near-fatal wound, let’s not make it two,” she says and chuckles, even though she has to lean heavily on the railing. Roxy looks down at her hand and his breath catches when he sees the rivulets of blood coming down the back of her hand, speaking to a wound further up her arm that he can’t see. 

“Rox-” he starts, but she cuts him off again.

“I’m thinking takeaway. What about that sushi place you like so much,” she changes the subject so easily, he would almost assume she was perfectly fine. However, he can hear how easily winded she gets from climbing the steps, her huffs for air coming in all too clearly over the comms. Each step takes her a bit longer than the last.

“You hate sushi,” he reminds her. “Raw fish, remember?” Merlin won’t admit that his voice breaks at that. 

“Oh, maybe, I haven’t given it enough of a chance,” she says, reaching the next landing. 

“Anything you want,” he says, as she struggles to the next set of steps. Last set.

“We can eat in the bathtub.” she says, stopping mid staircase to catch her breath. Her hand wipes blood across the wall as she forces herself onward. He tries to not make it an order. Merlin wants to beg her to hurry. 

“He here?” she asks, when he doesn’t respond.

“Yes, just landed,” he says, glancing to a security feed of the helicopter touching down. A remarkable well dressed young man exits the aircraft at full run. Merlin watches as he shoots three guards and kicks another off the side of the building. Oh how he wishes that it was him. 

“We can drink that sweet fruity wine you like,” she says, and he realizes that she has sat on the steps. 

“Yes, love,” he responds, unable to say much more than that.

“ _Rox_!” Eggsy screams as he reaches her. 

“Eggsy,” she says, and for the first time Merlin can see her. Someone lets out a choked noise and then he realizes that it was him. 

“Oh, Merlin,” she says, and he closes his eyes, unable to look at _all that blood_ covering the love of his life. 

“Merlin,” she repeats, and he croaks out an affirmation.

“I am going to be fine,” Lancelot states, tone leaving no room for argument. 

“Good,” he nods. “Because if you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

Roxy’s laugh turns into a painful cough as Eggsy races to get her back into the helicopter. Once they’ve taken off, Merlin pulls of his glasses and presses his hands to his face. 

After a moment, he puts them back on, turns back to his computers and pulls up the closest Indian restaurant to HQ. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FF.net
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
